A Stranger Once More
by TheTwoDL
Summary: "Listen to me, Sev," Lily tried to coax, "you have to do what is right and not what is easy. Everybody's got a dark side, what matters is the path you choose to take." Written for the Dark Side Cometition.


**DISCLAIMER: Some** **quotes have been used from J.K Rowling's novel: Harry Potter. The characters are hers as well. (The stuff in italics, with the exception of the flashback at the end are directly taken from Jo's book.)**

A Stranger Once More

_"Severus?" _

_A little smile twisted around Snape's mouth when she said his name._

Lily Evans and Severus Snape lay on the velvety green carpet of grass, the warm sun forming botches on their pale, fair bodies through the dark, green trees, which stood like a canopy above them. They had just returned from their trip to Diagon Alley, with all the various school supplies they needed for their first year at Hogwarts and Lily, who had never seen anything like they had done only a few hours ago kept convincing herself that this was all a dream.

"It just can not be real, Sev. Do you know, they even had broomsticks which flew!" she exclaimed, recounting the afternoons events. "They flew, Sev! They flew!"

"Yeah," he laughed at her, "You'll see loads of those at Hogwarts. You can even learn to fly one, if you like!"

"Really?" asked Lily, amused at the thought of herself flying in the air on a broomstick. Every moment she was learning something new about the magical world, that fascinated her to no end.

"Anyway," she soon continued, "in the bookshop, did you see the stack of books we needed come floating to me? The shopkeeper told me that he _levitated_ them, when I asked him how he did it. Can you believe it, Sev? He suspended them in mid-air!

"And what about the man who was giving a demonstration of turning a rat into a wine glass? It was unbelievable! At first, I must admit, I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me!"

"You certainly did enjoy your trip to Diagon Alley, then!" Severus said, smiling.

"Oh yes!" she exclaimed, "Flying broomsticks, books being suspended mid-air, invisible ink, a bank run with Goblins! It was just like...magic."

* * *

_"Does it make a difference, being Muggle-born?"_

_Snape hesitated. His black eyes, eager in the greenish gloom, moved over the pale face, the dark red hair._

_"No," he said. "It doesn't make any difference."_

Severus cursed himself under his breath, with all the words he knew. How could he have possibly been so foolish to call Lily Evans a mudblood! Yes, of course - now he would be held in high esteem by all his Slytherin colleagues, but what was that in comparison to losing Lily's friendship? He shook his head painfully at the memory, which he knew could now never be rectified. Who would have ever known the harm that could be caused by using just one word?

He knew Lily's temperament perfectly well to know that once she had made up her mind on something, she would never change her opinion and feelings on it. (Unless of course, if it was for the better!) After what he had called her today- especially when she was offering him her help, nobody in their right minds would ever forgive him!

Still, he decided- he had to try. He had to talk to Lily and now, before it was all too late. He had to try and get her to forgive him and make her see how much she meant to him. After all, her friendship to him, was the world.

And so, mentally forming an apology to Lily, Severus gradually rose from the secluded area in the common room that he was sitting in and walked to the portrait hole, bracing himself to face Lily Evans once again- hopefully not for the very last time.

* * *

_"I didn't mean – I just don't want to see you made a fool of – He fancies you, James Potter fancies you!"_

Severus Snape hastily gathered his belongings and hurried out of the Potions Classroom with his fellow Slytherin mates, preoccupied with the thought of how he would possibly be able to keep up with the overload of homework and studies that the seventh years were being given. Free periods too this year, seemed to be just a few hours in the middle of their chaotic schedule for them to catch up on their homework and study for their upcoming NEWTS.

As they made their way past the Great Hall to the Slytherin common room, the sound of a tinkling laugh from a near by corridor made Severus suddenly stop dead in his tracks. He could recognise that tone anywhere. His fellow friends gazed at him questioningly, but Severus paid no heed to their inquiring looks. The reason was this- Severus had no doubt that the voice belonged to his former best friend, Lily Evans.

Not at all keen to face Lily at that particular moment, Severus was about to retrace his steps and take another slightly longer route to the common room, when the sound of her voice drew even nearer than before. Before he even knew what was happening, Severus saw the fair, red-headed girl appear from just around the corner, cheerfully walking arm in arm with - no, it couldn't be! Severus stood, rooted to the spot, deeply mortified. Beside Lily Evans stood the very man she had called an 'arrogant toerag' only two years ago. For the life of himself, Severus couldn't understand what on earth Lily Evans was doing with James Potter!

Seeing Severus, Lily too suddenly halted, tightening her grip on Potter's hand. For a moment he thought he saw guilt and regret replace she joyous sparkle in her emerald eyes and her face turn a pale colour. However, she once again soon regained control of her emotions and as if oblivious to the Severus's presence, pulled Potter along past the three Slytherins and resumed talking and laughing with him, as though nothing had happened.

Severus couldn't believe what he had just seen. He felt hurt and disgraced beyond measure and had to summon up all his self-control to prevent the tears from leaking out of his dark eyes. Loving Lily was bad enough, but seeing her love someone else...nothing could possibly get worse.

"Forget it, Snape!" he heard Avery exclaim, waking him out of his thoughts, "You surely don't need the attentions of a filthy mudblood like her!"

All the sadness inside him, turned into anger and rage. How dare Avery call Lily a 'filthy mudblood'! But then again, he reminded himself a split second later, he himself was the one to call her that unforgivable word at first.

"Yeah," Mulciber added, once again cutting across Severus's thoughts, "I thought you didn't seek her love and care any longer!"

"I assure you, I do not." Severus told them, truly wishing that it really were the case.

* * *

_"Severus, I just can't bring myself to think of what everyone says as true," Lily Evans desperately tried to tell her former best friend, "Please, please, do give me the assurance of knowing that you aren't going to become one of them, Severus. Please."_

_"What I now do is none of your least concerns," Severus icily replied, folding his hands across his chest._

_Lily bit her lip anxiously. "Listen to me, Sev," she tried to coax, "you have to do what is right and not what is easy. Everybody's got a dark side, what matters is the path you choose to take. You can still make the right choice, Sev, you still can."_

_Severus gazed into her pleading eyes, hopelessly._

_"I can't," he replied in a constricted tone, as he watched Lily's expression harden and she turned to leave, "I just can't." _

"Are you ready to be initiated, Severus?" the Dark Lord's high-pitched, cold voice questioned mockingly, "or perhaps you have changed your mind?"

Severus stood up from his respective seat. "My Lord," he said, bowing his head slightly, "I am more than inclined to be forever in your service."

"Then come to me, Severus, I know you will be a worthy follower," Lord Voldemort commanded, as he drew out his wand to brand Severus Snape with very the Dark Mark that would soon haunt his dreams to no end.

* * *

**AN: So, guys? Any suggestions? Feedback? Please don't read without leaving a review ;)**


End file.
